(a) Technical Field
The technical field relates to a liquid crystal display device.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may include a pixel electrode, a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display may generate an electric field in a liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the electrodes, to determine orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, for controlling transmission of incident light, thereby displaying an image. Visibility of the displayed image at different positions (or different viewing angles) with respect to the display device may be substantially different. As a result, visibility of the displayed image may be unsatisfactory. The above information disclosed in this Background section is provided to enhance understanding of the background of this application. The Background section may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.